Searching
by HollyHoneyLeaf
Summary: When Tris Prior wakes at her local hospital to discover that the Divergent Trilogy is all a simulation, how will she cope with the changes? Will she find her Tobias? Currently working on story on Wattpad!
1. Chapter 1: Memory

_I felt myself slipping...the last thing I remembered was going to my mother's embrace after David shot me...I had tried so hard to stay alive for Tobias..._

 _Tobias...the words felt as if I had been shot all over again...I had left him all alone in this world...I hope he knows to move on...I don't want him to waste his whole life reliving a memory..._

 _The blackness that surrounds me is like quicksand, the more I struggle, the quicker I fall...I stain my eyes in the darkness, looking for my mother...I'm too weak...I fall..._

* * *

"Tris?" A strange voice drags me out of the quicksand. I blink open my eyes. I'm laying on a clean, white table surrounded by beeping machines. _Where am I? Is this...Erudite headquarters!?_ I leap quickly to my feet, and quickly locate the exit. I strart to sprint to the door, but end up tripping over my own feet. "Careful Tris, you've been under the simulation for a long time. You're legs need a chance to warm up."

I spin around to face the strange voice. A tall, bald man is wearing an Erudite labcoat and holding a clipboard filled with notes. "I'll give you credit, Tris. The distopian world that you created is really something. The idea of factions and simulations...but their are no flying cars..." I stare at him in confusion. _Made up? Why would I make up Chicago?_

"Do you know where you are Tris?" The bald man asks in concern. I stare at him until I finally find my voice, "Chicago."

He smiles at me sadly, "Tris, we are in Los Angeles. The whole futuristic world you've created is all fake. There are no factions, no simulations...none of your friends have ever existed."

 _What? How can that be possible? My time in Chicago spanned years, so how could none of that exist?!_ Realizing that the man looked concerned, I asked him, "How could I spend years in Chicago when none of those years ever actually happened?"

"Tris, you've been in this simulation for years. The original doctor who put you under is rotting under a tombstone, and your parents and older brother are long gone. I was concerned that you were never going to wake up. My only question is why you didn;t age while you were under the simulation."

When he shared the news of my deceased family, I didn't feel any pain. _How could I miss someone I didn't even remember?_ While the man puzzled over mystery of why I didn't age, I asked him, "So does Tobias exist? Is he here somewhere?" When I said his name, the memories of sitting in the Dauntless headquarters by the river came flooding back. Ever word, every kiss, ever touch came to my mind, and I hoped that someone actually existed.

The man looked at me sadly. "The boyfriend? Oh, um, well, when you were checked into the hospital, you had a boyfriend named Peter, but he's probably long dead as well. Either that, or he's moved on from you and has started a family somewhere." I fought back a face of disgust. _I had a boyfriend named Peter?! What was wrong with me?_

The man saw my expression and said, "Oh, that's right! You had a friend in the simulation named Peter! Didn't he try to kill you or something?" I frowned at him. _Had they been watching everything? It's just like the Bureau of Genetic Wellfare, except worse..._ He continued, "Anyway, you can be discharged from the hospital tonight once you've rested and eaten something. If you need anything, just press the buzzer. I looked around to find the "buzzer," but when I turned back around to ask him what a buzzer was, he was gone.

I layed back on the table and stared at the tiles on the ceiling. _How could Chicago all be a simulation? Christina, Will, Al, Jeanne...Tobias are all fake? How could I spend years building up a world only for it to be chased away? Why can't I die and escape the torture of knowing that Tobias is only a fragment of my imagination? Only a wish, a dream, a hope, created along with the city and it's walls? The Merciless Mart, the Hancock Building, the Pire, Dauntless Headquarters, the Abnegation Sector, the Burearu of Genetic Wellfare, the Fringe...all figments of my imagination?_ I let out a small sigh and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

* * *

The man came back in serveral hours later, this time accompanied by a tall woman. She smiles at me in a friendly sort-of manner, but I feel as if I've met her before. _Where have I seen that smile?_ She turns towards the man, whispering something in his ear, all the while watching and studying me carefully. Something isn't right about her.

The woman walks towards the side of the table, and sits down in the visitor's chair next to the table. She brushes a strand of blonde hair back from her face and clears her voice, "Hello Tris. We've never met face-to-face before, but I was the person in charge of observing your simulation. I'm assuming that Dr. Caleb has kept you up to speed involving the simulation?"

I stare at the bald man in shock. _Dr. Caleb? Really? I can't even escape my brother in reality?_ Realizing that the woman still needs an answer, I decide to rat my "brother" out. "He hasn't told me why I was under the simulation in the first place." I hide my hint of a smile, for even though Dr. Caleb isn't my actual brother, it's nice to get him in trouble.

She purses her lips as if hoping that I won't ask that question. The woman hesitates for a moment, looks at Dr. Caleb as if asking for permission before saying, "Tris, I was hoping that I wouldn't be the one to tell you this, but the reason why you were put under the simulation was because you gravelly injured yourself when the ferriswheel you were riding with Peter collapsed. According to Peter's testimony, you had spent the whole day at the fair, and where very excited to ride the ferriswheel, when it just gave way. Peter, a couple other couples, and you were the only ones riding the ride, but out of all the people on it, you were hurt the worst.

"The doctors weren't even sure if you were going to survive this trama, and they decided the best thing to do was to put you out of your misery. Peter protested against this until the doctors agreeded to put you under a simulation while they tried their best to svae you. Your parents signed the form on your consent, allowing the simulation process to occur. They were warned severally that you may never wake up, and if you did, you probably would have severe mental problems.

"Years passed, and then decades. Your parents passed, Peter moved on, doctors grew old and retired. This was around the time I was hired, and I was particularly fascinated with your case. I spent many years going though documents, trying to see if anyone else who was put under the simulation process recovered. I only found one case when a person was put under a simulation and when they recovered, they had completely lost their memory. The doctors had created a new life for this person, naming her Amanda Ritter.

"The doctors were very close now to beliving that you had died and were not waking up. I protested, beliving that if Amanda Ritter could persist through the simulation, then you could to. I told them that you were still active in your mind-created safe haven, and I'm pretty sure this was around the time of the Choosing Ceremony. I argued with them, truly believing that you could make a full recovery. They agreeded to give you two more years before calling it quits.

"To tell you the truth, towards the end I started to lose hope. I though that you weren't going to wake up, that you were actually gone. But," she said, looking deep into my eyes, "I never lost all hope. I knew you were a fighter from the start, Tris, and today you have proved me right. Before I leave and allow you to process all this information, is there anything you would like to ask me?"

I stare right into her eyes, asking the one question I felt that I already knew the answer to. "What's your name?"

She smiled at me. "I believe I was included in your safe haven, Tris. I'm not sure that I was represented properly, but all the same, I was there." The woman paused and stared at me in wonder. "My name, Tris, is Jeanne Matthews."

* * *

 **Hey readers!**

 **I was over the moon when this story recieved 5 favorites when I hadn't even published all of chapter one (I published a small preview!).**

 **Just one quick note: I'm also currently writing another story on FanFiction called Forgotten. Forgotten follows _The Selection Series_ by Kiara Cass, and the whole story is Eadlyn's Selection but from Queen America's POV (if any of these words mean anything to you, be sure to check it out!). The reason why I'm stating this is because I'm busy with two stories now, so it may take a while for me to update. Once summer comes and school is out, I'll be able to publish more freely (Please be considerate)!**

 **I'm also open to any story ideas, as long as it relates to the idea of Tris discovering the real world after being trapped in the simulation for many years.**

 **Thanks for all your support and patience,**

 **XXX—HHL**


	2. Chapter 2: Farewell

I blink in shock and surprise. _Jeanne Matthews exists?_ I couldn't stop the hopeful thought from popping into my head. _Maybe,_ _if she exists...maybe Tobias exists too? My friends...everyone who died in Chicago may actually be alive in this place, Los Angeles,_ _was it? Tori, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, even Fernando. If they are alive, then Shauna may even be able to walk!_ Realizing that Jeanne is waiting for a reaction, I smile and say, "Oh, wow! Umm...it's nice to meet you again Jeanne!"

She smiles in realization and says, "Don't worry, Tris! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm actually very interested in you and your case, and it's much easier to observe a person who is alive!" I blink in shock. _Observe me while I'm alive? She sounds more like Jeanne than I thought..._

Jeanne gets up from her chair next to my table and says, "I talked to the doctors, and they said you can leave tonight. Just relax, rest, and eat something and you'll be out of here in no time." She gave me one more comforting glance before backing out of the room to be quickly replaced by Dr. Caleb.

He came over to my table, checked the heart monitor that I was unaware that I was attached to, and unplugged me from the nutrition line (a line that provided my body with nutritients while I was under the simulation). I watched him carefully as he recorded the data from the heart monitor and as he sat down in the same chair that Jeanne was just in. Dr. Caleb smiled and said, "Well, Tris, it seems that you all check out! Your heart level is steady, you don't need the nutrition line anymore, and you probably don't even need the IV!" He smiled as if that was good news. _What on earth is an IV? When can I get out of wherever I am?_

I decided that it was the right time to ask Dr. Caleb when I could leave Erudite headquarters, or wherever I am. "Dr. Caleb," I began. "When can I leave? I mean, everyone here has been so considerate to my needs, but I want to go out and see what has changed."

Dr. Caleb's eyes grew wide and he looked at me in compassion. "Alright, Tris. You can leave as soon as we remove your IV line. It's a bit sooner than I would've liked, but we can't keep you against your will." He smiled faintly, as if it was a joke but quickly hid it, when I didn't return the smile. I've had enough imprisionment in my lifetime.

"Thank you, Doctor," I say quickly. I've had enough new information and my brain was starting to hurt.

He smiled back and started to remove all of the equipment from my body. As soon as I was fully clear, I felt an immediate response. I was much freer, and I felt as if I could scale twenty fariswheels.

Just the thought of ferriswheels made my throat close up. _I miss Tobias so much. The last time I was on a ferriswheel, he was just Four, my instructor, and I was Beatrice, hiding behind a girl that I created for myself. I wasn't fully Tris until he was fully Tobias. We where both very similar in our Dauntless identity. We each created a character to hide behind and use to try to belong with the other Dauntless. But it wasn't until we had each other that, at least I, realized. I wasn't Dauntless. I wasn't Abnegation. I wasn't even Erudite. I was Divergent. Beatrice was and Abnegation. Beatrice pretending to be Tris was Dauntless. But Tris, full Tris, was Divergent, and there was nothing that I could do to change that._

* * *

When I was finally released from the table I was positioned on, and was provided with some actual clothes, I gave Doctor Caleb one final nod, and headed through the Exam Room doors (I only knew that it was an "Exam Room" because there was a sign above the doorway). I was instantly greeted with the sounds of thundering applause from all the staff. Several nurses where even holding signs that read: "Good Luck Tris" and "Hope We Won't Be Seeing You For A While" (At first the second sign didn't make sense, but then I realized that they were just trying to wish me good health). Several doctors even stepped out of line to shake my hand and pat me on the back.

As I reached the front door, I heard Jeanne call out from behind me, "Tris, wait! I have something for you!" I turned around curiously. _What could Jeanne Matthews have that I could possibly want?_

When she was finally able to reach me, she paused to catch her breath before continuing. "Tris, I thought this might help you face the outside world. Whenever you're feeling overwhelmed, just use this disk."

I answered slowly, "What is it?"

Jeanne smiled in a sneaky sort of way before answering, "This hard-drive, Tris, contains your whole life in Chicago, from birth to death. I only included your main moments so that it wasn't too long, and most of them are from when you lived in Dauntless and were on the run from Erudite soldiers hunting down Divergents. I just want to offer you this bit of advice, 'Sometimes it is better to live in the past when the present is too much to handle.'"

I only smiled slightly when Jeanne used the word "hard-drive" in an effort to seem interested. _This hard-drive, just like the one I destroyed at Amity headquarters both hold my parents and my deaths._

I only grimaced slightly when I got to the part about my parents. I don't remember my real family, but these figments of my imagination are the people I associate with the word family. No amount of imagination could ever change that.

When Jeanne was done speaking, and had handed me the hard-drive, I took one last look around the place before I opened the door and stepped outside. Once outside, I was greeted with the sounds of cars, people, airplanes, and yelling. I stumbled back for a moment, almost craving the safety of that place. Almost. This was my home now, not Chicago. Los Angeles is my home.

I stepped further from the safety of the place (I think that it's a hospital because it says it above the door), and headed towards a tall glass building. Before releasing me, Doctor Caleb and Jeanne told me about my family's old estate. He showed me the best way to get there with instructions that were easy to remember.

Just as I rounded the corner, I appruptly ran into...something. I looked up and passed out straight away. At 6'0 feet tall, with dark brown hair, the man almost looked like Tobias Eaton and on his arm was my best friend.


End file.
